


I'll Take Care of You

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Colds, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seb?” he approached the bed, removing his glove to place the back of his hand on Sebastian’s forehead. “You’re hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, boom, boom. Title doesn’t suck again! Awesome. Side note, every time I write cough, I end up writing couch first.

“Sebastian? Are you home?” Joseph asked as he poked his head into Sebastian’s house, using the key Sebastian had given him to enter. “Seb?” Stepping into the house, he closed the door. “Hello?” Sebastian had missed work and that had Joseph worried. Yes, Sebastian had gotten better over his depression but it wasn’t like him to miss work. He became even more worried when Sebastian didn’t answer him or his phone. “Sebastian, you’d better be in here.” Joseph warned as he pushed open the bedroom door and thankfully, there was Sebastian passed out on the bed half dressed. “Seb?” he approached the bed, removing his glove to place the back of his hand on Sebastian’s forehead. “You’re hot.”

“Nng, Glasses?” Sebastian mumbled as he opened his eyes. “Sorry. Late for work. Getting up.”

“No you’re not.” Joseph said as he pushed Sebastian back to the bed when he tried to get up. “You’re ill.”

“Am not.”

“Yes you are. You’re hot and you sound awful.” He tugged at Sebastian’s shirt. “Get undressed and under the covers. I’ll make you some cold tea.”

“I’m fine Joseph. Just lemme get up and I’ll show ya.”

“No, you’re staying in bed.” Joseph pushed him back down. “I told you not to walk home in the rain last night and now look at you.” He waggled his finger. “Get undressed and I’ll be back with your tea.” With that Joseph left to the kitchen to make Sebastian the cold tea. He made sure to add honey to it so it didn’t taste as bad then returned to the bedroom pleased to find Sebastian had followed his orders. “Tea.” He said, setting it on the nightstand.

“I hate that shit.”

“You need it.” He tutted, feeling his forehead again. “You have a fever so rest up. I don’t want to see you at work tomorrow either. I’ll take on the paperwork.”

“But-”

“No. Rest is good for you.”

“Jo-”

“I’ll call my mother and get to force you to stay in bed.”

Sebastian blinked. “Seriously?”

“I am.”

Sebastian groaned then turned his head to cough into his hand. “Fine. I’ll stay in bed.”

“Good now drink up.” He said passing over the tea.

With a frown, Sebastian took the cup from Joseph’s hands. After eyeing it up for a minute, he finally took a hesitant sip, sporting a disgusted face after he swallowed. “Bleh.”

“It’s medicine. It’s not supposed to taste good.”

“But they coulda made it not taste like shit.”

“I added honey to make it taste better.”

“Yeah, didn’t work.”

Joseph rolled his eyes. “Drink it all then try to get some more sleep. If you’re hungry later just call and I’ll make you some toast or something.”

“Yes mom.”

Joseph frowned but left Sebastian to get some rest, sitting down on the couch to watch some TV. He knew Sebastian wasn’t one to rest so he made sure to stay the night in case Sebastian tried to go out and if he knew Sebastian, he’d go right to a bar and the last thing Sebastian needed when sick was to drink himself into a stupor but as the time past, Joseph checked up on Sebastian and found him passed out with his cold tea finished. Though just to be safe, Joseph chose to stay the night on the couch.

**_ XXXXXXX _ **

In the morning, Joseph knocked politely on the bedroom door then stepped inside. Sebastian was up but looked a little better than he did. He didn’t have much of the dark circles under his eyes though his nose was red as were his cheeks. “Feeling better?”

“No.” he coughed into the cook of his elbow. “If anything I feel shittier.”

“Seb.”

“What? You asked and I’m tellin’ the truth.” He sunk into his pillows. “Can ya make me somethin’ to eat?”

“Toast then.”

“Without the green stuff.”

“It’s nori and you don’t even have any.” He reminded, taking the empty cup. “I’ll also be making you more of the tea.”

“Really?” Sebastian whined.

“Yes and no complaining.” He left the pouting man behind to make him some nice toast with butter as well as the tea, adding more honey to try and make it taste a little better.

“Here we are.” Joseph announced as he returned to the bedroom. “Toast and tea.”

“The toast is fine but you can take the tea ba-”

“Seb.”

With an overdramatic sigh, Sebastian took the tea and made the same face he did before as he took another sip. “…doesn’t taste as bad as yesterday.”

“Good.”

And Joseph had spent all of his free time with Sebastian for two weeks, making sure he was comfortable and getting him what he needed, forcing him to drink the tea of the medicine he had gotten. Eventually, Sebastian looked and felt far better than he had. “…Joseph.” Sebastian said when Joseph handed him his soup dinner.

“Yes?”

“Thanks.” He said. “For puttin’ up with my shit.”

“You’d do the same for me.”

“You kiddin’? I wouldn’t have the patience.” He smirked. “But I guess I’d try for you.”

Joseph rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the mattress, feeling Sebastian’s forehead. “Your fevers broke at least.”

“I’m not sick anymore and I can go back to work?”

“I suppose so.”

“Good. I can do this then.” Joseph yelped as Sebastian yanked him down but he froze where he was when Sebastian kissed him. He blinked, relaxing slowly into the kiss until Sebastian pulled back. “You okay?”

“No!” he stood up, wiping his mouth. “I don’t need to get sick as well. Just because I said your fever broke doesn’t mean you can try and give me your cold.”

Sebastian frowned, shrugging. “Sorry.” He reached for the cold tea he needed to finish but paused when Joseph kissed his cheek. “…you’re not pissed at me for kissing you?”

“While you’re sick, yes but not for the intention behind it.” He smiled. “When you feel better, maybe you can take me out to dinner and a movie.”

“Yeah, I think I will.” He pulled Joseph back in for another kiss despite Joseph’s protests.

Unfortunately, dinner and a movie had a to wait as when Sebastian was back at work, Joseph was the one who was stuck in bed with a bad cold and he had only Sebastian to blame for it.


End file.
